


Occupied

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Extreme smut, F/M, Foursome, Group Sex, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Threesome, dp, dub con, moresome, sex under a curse, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader and the rest of the guys are hit with a curse. It might be the best, kinkiest thing that's ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupied

Logically, you knew you should be looking for hex bags, trying to put a stop to this madness. But there was too much preventing you from giving a rat’s ass. Dean’s hands were cupping your face, his lips devouring yours in a bone melting kiss; Castiel was running kisses down your naked back, his hands fondling your breasts; and Sam, oh god, Sam had peeled your underwear off about five minutes ago and was kissing a trail up your inner thigh, desperately close to your throbbing womanhood, but not _actually_ touching you, which was likely to drive you insane.

The witch had cursed you, all three of you, just to keep you busy. You weren’t sure on the specifics, but she’d smiled at you before she’d disappeared, promising that she meant to keep you occupied but _unharmed_ , and now you understood. This was certainly keeping you _occupied_. And the boys too.

Sam’s tongue flicked out to trace the outer lips of your pussy and you moaned into his brother’s mouth, feeling Cas’s hand slip down to pull your thigh up, opening you up to Sam’s questing. One of your hands moved forward, unbuttoning Dean’s jeans and slipping a hand inside to grip his hard cock. He grunted, thrusting slightly into your hand, as the angel rutted against you from behind. Soft moans fell from your lips as Sam slid two fingers inside you, scissoring you open and sending chills along your skin.

‘Fuck.’ Dean said, taking a break from kissing you. 'This needs a bed.’

'I am in agreement.’ Castiel replied, breathlessly from behind you. Dean looked down, his eyes glazed over as you squeezed his cock gently, then he tapped Sam’s shoulder. His younger brother pulled his mouth from your cunt, eliciting a cry of loss from you.

'What?’ Sam asked, frowning a little.

'We’re taking this the bedroom.’

'Okay.’ The younger Winchester shrugged, standing as Dean swooped your legs out from underneath you to cradle you against his chest. You knew what was going to happen now, that these three men were going to fuck you, and you didn’t care. The little voice in the back of your mind saying this was wrong, that you shouldn’t be doing this, that is was a _curse_ and you needed to fix it; and it was _screaming_ but you couldn’t hear, to intent on Dean’s arms around you, the two other men following eagerly as Dean carried you into an unoccupied room and dropped you onto the bed. Immediately, he was between your spread thighs, lowering his tongue to your clit, making you writhe and moan as Castiel and Sam positioned themselves on your sides, the angel plundering your mouth with his tongue, whilst the other lavished attention on your breasts. Coherent thought was soon flying out the window, as your every fantasy was indulged, all three of these gorgeous men focused on you, their hands and mouths worshipping you in a way you’d never really dreamed of.

Castiel paused, pulling away slightly. 'This…is surreal. There is something we should be doing.’

'Who cares?’ Sam asked, raising his head from your breast for a moment, before returning his attention.

'Do you not feel this is an unusual situation?’ Cas prodded again, before his eyes clashed with yours and his pupils practically obliterated the blue of his eyes. He lowered his mouth back to yours, just as Dean paused for a moment.

'Cas, just shut up and…’ He raised an eyebrow at the passionate tongue battle taking place between you and the angel, shaking his head. 'Nevermind.’ He returned his tongue to your aching cunt, making you arch up into Sam’s mouth and Cas’ kiss. 'Fuck you’re wet,’ Dean commented. 'And I really wanna fuck you.’ He got to his knees, holding your thighs down on the bed as Sam stopped what he was doing. 'Sammy, Cas.’ He grinned at his brother. 'Take point, Sam.’

'What does he mean by that?’ Cas asked, as you panted underneath three of them. Sam smirked, looking down at your heaving chest.

'Just watch. She’ll know what to do.’ Did you? You weren’t sure if you knew anything at this point. Dean was already stripping, typically leaving his socks as on he waited for the other two to catch up. Sam clambered off the bed, removing his clothes as he went, and he motioned to Castiel. 'You need to be naked, Cas.’

'I was rather enjoying what we were doing.’

'Trust me, you’ll enjoy what happens next more.’ Sam grinned, shucking his pants to the floor. Cas hesitantly moved, and before long, his clothes were in a haphazard pile on the floor next to Sam’s, and Dean was leaning over you, kissing your lips gently. He laid next to you, continuing to kiss the breath out of your lungs, his hand sliding over your hip to pull you on top of him. Positioning his cock at your entrance, he pulled you down, impaling you on his shaft and you cried out, falling forward, allowing him to grope your breasts as he gave a few thrusts inside you. The bed dipped under Sam’s weight, and you felt him behind you. The click of lid made your senses go haywire as you realised what he was going to do, and you grew even wetter as Dean continued to thrust slowly, his cock filling you deliciously.

Sam’s hand landed on your shoulder and you looked to the side, your eyes colliding with Castiel’s. He was watching you, seeing the bliss on your face with every movement Dean made, and as you kept staring, Sam sank balls deep into your ass, making a cry spill from your lips at the overwhelming sensation of both brothers being inside you.

'Cas…’ You groaned out.

'Fuck her mouth, Cas.’ Dean grunted, his hands on your ass cheeks, periodically slapping you gently, making your muscles twitch. Sam was pounding away at you now, his hands on your shoulders, his face against your neck as he continued to fuck you.

'I have not….’

The fluttering of wings caught your attention, and you turned your head, confused. In the doorway, Gadreel stood, his eyes wide at the scene before him. 'Castiel.’

'Fuck, now’s not the time for a showdown.’ Dean ground out, not stopping in his movements. 'Don’t ruin this.’

'Oh god, please don’t.’ You begged, panting under the combined power of both Winchesters plowing into you. You’d never had this before, not with this passion, this intensity. It was like living that one pornographic dream you’d never thought would come true. But there was still that niggling thought at the back of your mind that something was going on here…no girl was this lucky was she?

'There is a strong sense of magic here, Castiel.’ Gadreel urged, coming closer into the room as Cas hesitated, one knee on the bed, his eyes still on you. You looked over, your gaze connecting with Gadreel, and he froze, watching the frankly pornographic tableau in front of him. Neither hunter had stopped, but Sam was watching the newcomer warily.

'Look either get lost or join in.’ Dean growled, giving a harder thrust into you which made you cry out. Cas seemed to be jolted into action by the noise, and he came closer, kneeling within reach and you pulled him closer, his hard cock close to your face. With a coy smile, you slipped your lips over the head of his cock, and his eyes rolled back in his head, his hand going to your hair as you began to suck him off in earnest. The slightest scrape of teeth and swirl of your tongue made him moan, and Dean chuckled. 'Someone’s never gotten head before.’ He looked over to Gadreel. 'Seriously, make a choice.’

Gadreel was closer to the bed now, his hand stroking over the bulge in his pants, but he looked confused as to what to do. You released Castiel, replacing your mouth with your hand as the angel made a small noise of protest.

Four guys at once? Well, if the opportunity was there after all. This probably qualified as an orgy.

'Gadreel.’ You panted out. 'Come on. I don’t bite.’

'There is…’ He blinked, as if his thoughts were jumbled, then he moved closer, unbuttoning his pants.

'Fuck!’ Dean cried out, giving a few more thrusts before emptying himself into you and you cried out, cumming along with him. Sam’s grip on your shoulders tightened and he followed his brother over the edge. You blinked the sweat from your eyes, feeling Sam withdraw from you. The younger hunter practically fell off the bed, his heavy breathing echoing through the room. Gadreel moved to the side as Dean pulled out of you, sliding off the bed to face the angel, who didn’t even blink in the face of Dean’s nakedness. 'Looks like a space freed up, buddy. You ever fuck a woman?’

Gadreel swallowed, but instead of allowing Dean to intimidate him, you pulled the angel closer, kissing him firmly. The Winchesters had left you empty, and you wanted to be full again, and there were two angels here that could do that job. Stopping was not an option for you. 'Cas.’ You gasped. 'Lay down.’ The angel complied, and you smiled up at Gadreel. 'You can fuck my ass.’ His eyes widened, and Dean chuckled.

'Trust me, you’ll enjoy it.’ He said, falling into a chair, glancing over at his brother, who remained on the floor, his eyes on the show on the bed.

Gadreel moved hesitantly behind you, watching for a moment as you lowered yourself onto Castiel’s hard dick, both of you groaning in tandem. He looked down at his own cock, then copied what he had seen, positioning himself at your asshole, before pushing inside firmly. You gasped, arching your back. Gadreel’s eyes rolled back in his head at the hot warmth he found himself in, and then began to move. 'Y/N….’ He grunted. 'I do not…’

'Just go with it.’ Sam waved an arm in dismissal, his other hand wrapped around his hard cock, stroking it. 'She’s loving it.’

You couldn’t lie. This was probably the most intense thing you’d ever done, and you kinda hoped it never ended. Your body ached from exhaustion, but still the two angels fucked you, their hands on your hips as they fought for supremacy inside your body. Cas’ mouth found a nipple and he sucked hard, making you cum on his cock and Gadreel cried out at the increased tightness that followed your orgasm. Within seconds, he lost control, cumming hard inside you. When he was finished, he pulled away, stumbling from the bed.

Cas fucked you for a few more minutes, savouring having you to himself as he pounded into you, his cock swelling and with a cry of completion, he came hard, pulling you with him. The intensity of your climax made you fall forward, and Cas caught you, rolling you off of his body onto the bed, your eyes drifting shut.

Everything ached. You wanted to keep going, seeing a blurring outline of Sam still jacking off on the floor, and you were still horny and wet, but that might have been the four loads of cum glistening on your thighs, mingling with your own juices. You felt so dirty, but so good, so sexy right now, but so….so damn tired. You yawned loudly, allowing sleep to take you.

*****

When you awoke a few hours later, the first thing you noticed was that you were still naked, and still covered in sweat and cum. But someone had covered you with the sheets and placed a glass of water on the nightstand. Slowly, you pulled yourself up to a sitting position, looking around. Opposite the bed, Castiel sat in a chair, fully dressed, his eyes on you.

'Cas?’ You groaned. 'What happened?’

'You were cursed. All of us were cursed.’ His face was impassive as he spoke.

'The witch?’ You asked and he sighed.

'She is dead. When you passed out, it became easier to fight the compulsion. She had cursed us to act on baser instincts, and you to indulge in fantasy.’ You blushed a little as he raised an eyebrow. 'I did not know that your fantasies were so…pornographic.’

'Yeah well…I spend a lot of time with Dean.’ You pulled the covers higher. 'I could use a shower. Where are the others?’

'Gadreel left. He was embarrassed that he was easily swayed by a curse not even placed on him. I have arranged to meet with him to discuss the current situations.’ Castiel stood, picking up the glass of water and passing it to you. 'Dean and Sam have gone out for supplies. They believed it would be easier for you to deal with myself for a moment.’

'Right. Easier.’ You chuckled, sipping at the water. 'I think I’m just going to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment.’

'You cannot die of embarrassment, Y/N.’ Cas pointed out bluntly and you rolled your eyes.

'Bet I could.’

'From what I understood, the boys have shared encounters like this before. I do not believe they were embarrassed. In fact, I am fairly certain I have seen Dean watching pornographic videos similar to our encounter.’

'Oh.’ Your eyes widened.

Cas smiled, reaching out to pat your shoulder. 'You should shower. The Winchesters will return soon.’ He turned away, and you paused a moment before calling out to him. He turned, waiting for you to speak.

'What about you, Cas? Are you….embarrassed?’

He seemed to consider this for a moment. 'No. I am not. You are beautiful when you are in the throes of passion, Y/N.’ A smile spread over his face. 'It is not something I would object to seeing again.’ And he was gone.

You smiled, pulling the covers up further, wondering if maybe this had opened up a few new doors…..


End file.
